super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nickolas December
Summary Nickolas is an Oc created by Nickolas Gale, and is the protagonist of Inverted Darkness, and Akumas no Sekai Fanon Ideas So Far Nickolas December vs Pre-Crisis Superman Possible Opponents Mandrakk The Dark Monitor (DC Comics) Elder God Demonbane (Demonbane) Akame (Akame Ga KILL!) Superman (DC Comics) Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) Nyarlathotep (Demonbane) Goku (Dragon Ball Franchise) Possible Opponents as Release State Before Death Nickolas Azathoth (Cthulhu mythos) Azathoth (Demonbane) The-One-Above-All (Marvel Comics) The Primal Monitor (DC Comics) The Creator (Umineko no Naku Koro no) Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo) Divine Presence (I/0) Undoubtedly First (Cryptozoi) Tylar December Death Battle Info Age: 20 physically 18 Affiliatons: Hybrid Fantasy, Akuma no Sekai Species: True Nephalem (Full Blood God/ Full Blood Devil) (Formerly) Human/ Devil Hybrid (currently) Abilities: Nickolas has master swordsmanship, and is amaster gunslinger, he also can master any weapon he touches, Nickolas also has superhuman strength, superhuman durability, superhuman speed (faster then wally west and Barry Allan but slower then his own twin) Nickolas has regeneration, immortality (Type1, 3 & 8), he is also skilled actor, skilled musician, he also has heat manipulation, memory manipulation, adaption (can adapt to anything if he has enough energy) elemental manipulation, light manipulation, mind manipulation, Nickolas Is immune to all diseases, immune to all illusions, mind and memory manipulation, resistance to soul/spirital attacks, and has resistance to all climate such as absolute zero, and being thrown into a Nephalem hyper sun, immune to smite, immune to soul manipulation, devil trigger, Majin form, perfect devil trigger (he slowly loses his sanity when in this form), self regeneration, has created an entire reality before, has cat like hearing and smell. Feats: destroyed multiple realities as he fought against his older brother but still lost. Lifted reality before. Defeated Armageddon who was only two leagues under his older brother. Weakness: If his stamina is low, his regeneration speed will decrease, his regeneration can be bypass if the opponent has devilish godly material of crystalline, or if the opponent can get his brother's blade off of Nickolas since it was given to him Gear: Roze (a sword that transforms into anything, and can bypass any type of immortality) Ombra and Vigor (Twin pistols that infused with Nickolas' power, and can fire unlimited bullets, these guns can pierce through dimensions), Cobra (a sniper rifle that was formerly own by his brother Tylar December, the sniper rifle can pierce more dimensions then Ombra and Vigor, and can fire unlimited bullets, this gun however also bypass immortality due to it also has his brother's powers) Dragon ( a High-Frequency Blade with the infused power of Tylar December, this blade is unbreakable, and is able to bypass immortality, and regeneration including Nickolas') Personality: He acts very childish, and kind, he also has a dark side if you piss off, other then that he's pretty lazy, and loves to ready manga and watch anime, Nickolas is also a masochistic Note Ask for permission before using this character Category:Protagonist Category:Original Characters Category:Devil Category:God Category:Human/Devil Hybrid Category:Anti-Heroes